


Saving The Present Rescuing the Future

by Shadow_Captain1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alain - Freeform, Aura Guardian Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Chosen One Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mentioned Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Captain1/pseuds/Shadow_Captain1
Summary: The world is spinning with Lysandres attack on Kalos, after the Kalos league. Lysander "hopes" of creating a new world with only one thing he wants is the one thing he needs to control the world the "Chosen One". While all hope is lost, Satoshi will save the present, and the present will save the future. Is hope in the world all lost? Is the Chosen One Lost? Will Lysander win and take control of the world with Alain be able to fix his mistake, will Greninja blame himself?  Read to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Past,Present,Future !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I want to write something different, and take my time on this and make this not something I will enjoy, something everyone will enjoy, I am leaving this preview here planning to post official chapter 1 Friday or tomorrow if I am lucky. Hope you guys enjoy this Preview.

It was a dark day in Kalos, vines were everywhere, many people injured during the Kalos incident were gym leaders, champions, normal people, and the Chosen One were fighting the man behind all this destruction, Lysandre. How did this happen? Everything was happy after the finals of the Kalos league, but in a blink of an eye, everything turned dark and red, with vines hurting people and pokemon everywhere, with no sign of stopping. Everyone is fighting hurt and injured trying their best to keep up, but no use, everything is so strong, everyone is worn out. 

Lysandre stood over everyone, his eyes glaring at one thing only, Satoshi. He would not stop until a new world was going to be made; he needed Satoshi to do this. He smiled like a clown, “ Satoshi, Satoshi, you thought you can beat me. You should really pay more attention, join me and I will stop this (madness) you think my plan is. Join me and I will put a momentary stop on my new world, and give everyone time to recover. The only thing you need to do is join me.” His eyes and grin, the only thing in there is pure evil. 

The two champions who were fighting to help stop this madness looked at the man with only pure hatred. When they both heard the offer they knew they had to do something, if Satoshi was under that man, they knew that everything was over. The Kalos champion and, the Hoenn Champion, spoke up to the mad man, they still had hope for this world and for Satoshi. 

“LYSANDER, The deal is off if you think Satoshi will go with you. He is fine where he is and we will all defeat you even if it takes years !” Diantha yelled with fear and hopefulness in her voice. Steven continued to stare into the Mad man’s eyes hoping there would be hope for the world and help for Satoshi.


	2. Past,Present,Future !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is spinning with Lysandres attack on Kalos, after the Kalos league. Lysander "hopes" of creating a new world with only one thing he wants is the one thing he needs to control the world, the "Chosen One". While all hope is lost, Satoshi will save the present, and the present will save the future. Is hope in the world all lost? Is the Chosen One Lost? Will Lysander win and take control of the world with Alain be able to fix his mistake, will Greninja blame himself? Read to find out. 
> 
> This is the Full chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for the late post. But it’s out that all that matters, hope you guys enjoy this, this is the full chapter, not the preview part, this is full. Hope yall enjoy it.

It was a dark day in Kalos, vines were everywhere, many people injured during the Kalos incident were gym leaders, champions, normal people, and the Chosen One were fighting the man behind all this destruction, Lysandre. How did this happen? Everything was happy after the finals of the Kalos league, but in a blink of an eye, everything turned dark and red, with vines hurting people and pokemon everywhere, with no sign of stopping. Everyone is fighting hurt and injured trying their best to keep up, but no use, everything is so strong, everyone is worn out. 

Lysandre stood over everyone, his eyes glaring at one thing only, Satoshi. He would not stop until a new world was going to be made; he needed Satoshi to do this. He smiled like a clown, “ Satoshi, Satoshi, you thought you can beat me. You should pay more attention, join me and I will stop this (madness) you think my plan is. Join me and I will put a momentary stop on my new world, and give everyone time to recover. The only thing you need to do is join me.” His eyes and grin, the only thing in there is pure evil. 

The two champions who were fighting to help stop this madness looked at the man with only pure hatred. When they both heard the offer they knew they had to do something, if Satoshi was under that man, they knew that everything was over. The Kalos champion and, the Hoenn Champion, spoke up to the mad man, they still had hope for this world and Satoshi. 

“LYSANDER, The deal is off if you think Satoshi will go with you. He is fine where he is and we will all defeat`you even if it takes years !” Diantha yelled with fear and hopefulness in her voice. Steven continued to stare into the Mad man’s eyes hoping there would be hope for the world and help for Satoshi. How were they all save everyone, is there hope? 

Satoshi froze when the evil man spoke up about the deal. What did he want from him, knowing what he wants, based on their encounter on top of the luminous tower, he only wanted POWER. He does not want to go with him, but the other side is saving more people than he already has, hoping there would be a break if he went with him, maybe everyone could catch a breath, and take a rest. Satoshis’s eyes were filled with fear and hope. Satoshi decided to look at Alain, noting “ Hey Alain, I’m going to accept his offer, I want you guys to catch a break, and get stronger to take them down” Satoshi said of his offer to Alain. Alain looked broken, at Satoshi’s response. This was all his fault, if he did something back then, in the Past, Nothing like this would have even happened. Now Satoshi Was going to be in the horrible man’s hands, he can’t let this happen. 

Lysandre glared down, starting to lose patience. “ Tik Tok Satoshi, times running out, so I suggest you hurry up.” Lysander glared at his beautiful destruction, at his new world. If Satoshi decides not to accept either way he will continue and take him while he is at it. 

Clemont stood there listening, worrying for his friend Satoshi, hoping he doesn’t accept it. Serena froze in fear, no she has to keep fighting, they can’t take Satoshi what will happen to him. Professor Sycamore started to think why would he want Satoshi mostly at a time like this. He heard of team flare, for inventing things, and helping people out, he didn’t think they would turn into an evil organization. “Hey Clement, do you know what’s controlling the thing, that Lysandre is standing on?” the Professor asked the young boy. 

“It’s the thing on his arm, that’s the main source, we need to stop him,” Clement noted, but how were they going to grab the thing on his arm. 

Satoshi overheard how to take it down, it was worth a shot. “Alright Greninja helps me out, the thing on his arm is the thing controlling the whole beast. Aim a water shuriken at the thing on his arm!” Satoshi told Geninja, Satoshi mugged Greninjas movement. The thing snapped off Lysander’s wrist. “ Perfect now that giant should stop moving !” Clement noted. 

As everything went on, the two zygarde cells stared into the eyes of each other. “ I told you now all humans are bad, they are fighting for what’s right and what’s at stake.” The red core told the blue core, the blue cord could not believe how hard these humans were fighting, for their freedom. “I see now they are not fighting for themselves, they are fighting for everyone in Kalos, it looks like I was wrong, of these humans, thank you for showing me that good in humans.” the blue cord told the red core. “ Now let us do the people of Kalosna favor!” Yelled both the red and blue cord. The two cores jumped out of Bonnie’s grip and started to glow. 

As the zygarde were running up to the giant where Lysander was located on. They started to glow green, upon the people fighting for the stake of Satoshi and Kalos, they were witnessing the two cores red and blue merge into one. In front of them was the warrior of Kalos, 100% form! “THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE OF KALOS, NOW BE GONE LYSANDERYOU SHALL NOT EVER MAKE YOUR NEW WORLD, OR MAKE DEALS!”

The giant beast shot, at the giant that Lysander was on, a big z glowing red wiped everything out as a big white glow appeared. “ What is happening, hold on to something or get behind your pokemon, now,” Grant yelled. As he stood behind a big rock hoping it would protect him. As everyone stood behind pokemon, the light dimmed down. The big rock was knocked out, where was mad, and behind all of this, making everyone fight for their lives. 

“Wait where is Lysander, Xerosic, wait for WHERES SATOSHI, CLERMONT SERENA, GRENINA HELP ME LOOK FOR HIM,” Alan yelled in panic when he noticed his friend was not here nor Lysander or xerosis. “Gradevor cab you try helping them look for Satoshi.” the Kalos champion told her pokemon. “ Hawluch come out and help me break these rock to look for any team flare grunts,” Diantha asked her fighting type pokemon. 

“Misson complete, thank you zygarde for the distraction,” Lysandre said in his helicopter grinning. Satoshi was grabbed by Xerosic and his Malamar using physic and teleport. They got away, and succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not posting, many things came up mostly with school hope yall understand. Any suggestions? I’m going to try uploading every week, hopefully. Anyway hoped tall enjoyed took a long time to finish sorry about that.


	3. Thinking about the Present, Saving the Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening with Lysandre Satoshi on the Airship? How is Greninja taking all of this? How will Zygarde help Greninja? Will Alain be able to save Satoshi? Satoshi and Lysandre are on their way to Kanto, but Satoshi has other plans and getting help escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I finished this chapter quickly hope you like it and thank you for the kudos. Hope yall enjoy this chapter! going to try uploading every week!

All fair in the war was a good old saying Lysander loved. The filthy world would be no more once he and his Chosen One were done with it. “Xerosic how long until Kanto?” Lysandre asked his worker. They were transported into a base in Kanto after they got the Chosen One. “We are almost there sir, we are over the land of Johto.” 

After the war with team flare, everyone thought they were safe, and Satoshi was safe, but they were wrong. It was a dark day in Kalos, it was just a day after the duster that hit everyone. Many people are dead, missing, or injured. The Past was behind them, now that they are in the Present, the present day, where two pokemon are blaming themselves for the disappearance from their trainer. “ DAMN IT, it’s all my fault, if I kept my eye on him none of this would have happened.” greninja yelled, at the little yellow mouse, from his problems. 

The little mouse spoke to the tall ninja frog, “Calm down, we have enough problems, for now, it’s not your fault! It’s the stupid Lysander fault, trust me on this one.” Pikachu exclaimed as he heard something or someone approaching them. 

On the airship with Lysandre, Satoshi, and Xerosic:

Satoshi was slowly waking up, he blinked wondering what happened. The last thing he remembered was a bright white flash and starting to float. He noticed he was sitting in a cage, his ankles, wrists, and waist were chained. “ Hello anyone there ?” Satoshi asked. No response. He continued to look around to see any hints, on where he was it felt like he was flying. He looked around and looked at the chains and saw a logo he wished he didn’t see. God no no no no, this can’t be happening his eyes turned from calmness into fear. The team flare logo, why this cannot happen.   
“Well well well, look who finally woke up. Glad to see you not dead, Chosen One” Lysandre grinned, staring at the raven hair trainer. “What do you want from me, let me go? I have no reason to be here so unchain me and stop calling me the Chosen One .” Satoshi shot back at the Flare leader, with venom in his voice. 

Lysandre glared back, grabbing Satoshi by the collar of his shirt. “ You see why I should tell you what I am going to do with you. But might as well tell you, since you're not leaving my hands. I plan on making you the strongest being, to help me destroy this polluted world, and by looking for the legendary pokemon Mew.” Lysandre dropped Satoshi, walking away. Satoshi had fear for his future he had to protect Mew, no matter what the cost, but for now he is now an official Team Flare Captive. 

Back in Kalos: Diantha, Steven, and Alan, 

Steven and Diantha were going to try and get answers off Alain since he seems, the one more upset in the Kidnapping of Satoshi. “ Let’s make this simple, I am going to ask you some questions about team flair and that’s about it. Are you ready,” Steven asked Alain. “ Yes I am, ask anything you need.” Alain connected.   
Diantha decided to go first, she sat in front of Alain. “What were the things Lysander told you, before the disaster?”   
Alain, sat there remembering what Lysander told him. “He told me, he wanted to collect mega evolution energy, to help a pokemon that went into a deep sleep, that is what he told me.” “Another question: where did you get your mega stone?” Diantha asked.   
“Lysandre labs found it for me, so I can help them with the energy.” 

Diantha nodded, “ Thank you, for answering, here comes another question, do you know anyone who was working under team flare, for example, Steven went there to help, but it was for a short time.” Diantha asked, getting up to get water, and giving Alain time to think.   
Alain stood up, tapped Diantha’s shoulder “I know someone who was working for Lysandre, your elite four Malva, she was working with Lysander, but I do not know what.”   
Diantha was furious knowing that her own Elite four member was working with criminals the whole time. Steven stood there listening, thinking about something. Why was Malva working for Lysandre, was she fooling them or Lysander? 

With Clemont, Serena, Greninja, Zygarde: 

Clemont, Serena, Greninja, and Zyagrde, were all helping clean up the gym, missing a member of their group Satoshi. The ones most bothered was Greninja, he thinks this was all his fault, thinking away to track Team flare down and murder them. Satoshis friend snapped him out of his deep thinking when the honey blond girl started to talk.   
“Clemont, when do you plan on opening the gym since all of this happened.?” Serena asked the blonde boy, continuing to clean the floor of the gym.   
“I may open it, in a month or so, because the league has been put on a hold, that will give us time to help find Satoshi,” Clemont explained, sitting down on the floor after wiring the lights of his gym.   
Greninja and Zygarde:   
“ Greninja I know you think this was your fault, it is not but if you keep thinking like this there will be no hope for you finding Satoshi.” The legendary small green blob spoke to the tall ninja frog.   
Greninja stood there listening to zygarde on what he was telling him, he was right there was no hope if we were gloomy, he would need help.   
“Zygarde what is your plan, if you have one that we can try.” Greninja asked, determined about finding his trainer.”

Zygarde asked the Ninja frog to pick him up, “ Try turning into your ash-greninja form, then try connecting into your vision and then try communication-” Zygarde was cut off by greninja dropping him, and hearing “Help, Kanto” And it cut off.   
Zygarde and Greninja stood there in shock, “Was that Satoshi?”

Back with Satoshi, Lysandre in the Airship.: 

Lysandre was walking getting ready to get off the ship with Satoshi, when he heard, “ Help, Kanto.” He rushed into the room, to see Satoshi talking with something but what. “Listen here brat, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, who were you walking too!” Lysandre said furiously. Picking up the trainer by the neck collar, “ Like I would tell you, clown.”   
Lysandre threw Satoshi on the floor of his cage, walked out of the room. “Stupid clown, hope greninja heard me,” muttered Satoshi.   
Satoshis Pov:   
“I wonder if I can try using my aura, I’m going to be rusty.” I thought about breaking these chains. I was thinking but snapped out of it when I heard the door of my cage open, the dumb clown was back.   
“What do you want, let me go already,” I said with venom in my voice. I saw Lysandre holding some big black boxes.   
He leaned down, he kicked me in my stomach, I lost some air, everything was dizzy. I heard him say “ This should calm you down, and teach you a lesson.” I felt something click on my neck after I saw the clown man leave. I touched my neck. Wait for a second, is this a collar! I tried to punch it, break it but no use. I’m in deep trouble please someone come help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up with this chapter for this week, surprised I made it long, I made sure to check for mistakes, anyway, see you guys later, might upload a story but about what? Anyways have a great one.


	4. Need more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break

Hey guys want to let you know the reason I was not posting a family member pass away, school has been killing me, so I will post sooner or later maybe this week sorry again for not being able to upload stay ok guys, have a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys can enjoy this writing, I hope to upload it in a day or in two. Any thoughts for something you want to see in the future. Take care!


End file.
